


Taking Care

by Anonymous



Category: Day6 (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Jae takes care of him, Jisung is a Little, L I G H T, Light Angst, Non-Sexual Age Play, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jae takes care of Jisung, in more ways than one.(The Little!Jisung, Caregiver!Jae fic no one asked for but I wrote anyway.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Take two biases of mine, a fanfic trope I would enjoy if people just... wrote them differently, and my signature love of familial-relations, mix them together and what do you get? A whole lot of self-indulgent, embarrassing fic such as this. Written as a feel-good fic solely for me, but maybe someone else may enjoy.

Jae yawned, pushing his glasses back up his nose for the tenth time in the last half hour. Not that he could see much anyway, with his eyes borderline shut and his bangs being in the way. The brightness of the computer screen was the only thing keeping him awake, probably. And Jae could barely make out the music program opened on it. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been in the company studio, folded up in a chair, trying to find something that sounded right.

Jae was no composer. But there were cool things he wanted to experiment with and hear in songs, so he tried his damnest to figure something out. Usually, his members helped him. Mainly Younghyun. But they’d all headed back to the dorm for the night… maybe an hour ago? Two? Jae wasn’t keeping track. It was late, and he was alone.

He pushed play. The small chord progression played and Jae tried to analyze it again. It was almost there, but it sounded hollow. Jae couldn’t articulate what it needed still. Or maybe Jae was going insane listening to the same notes over and over and over…

The chair squeaked as Jae groaned loudly and laid back.

“What time is it,” Jae mumbled to himself. He dug his phone out of his hoodie pocket, squinting as it, too, burned his eyes from the brightness.

 _1:24AM_ , it read. A string of messages also inhabited Jae’s screen.

‘ _Well fuck_.’ He’d spent over two hours in the studio. Jae scrolled through the notifications of texts, trying to read the different English and Korean ones. His head hurt too much, but only one really mattered to him.

 _[New Message] **BriBriBro** [36 Minutes Ago]_  
yo jae we got chicken waiting for you

That made Jae quickly save his progress and leap to his feet. Nothing motivated him more than food. _Nothing_.

Jae gathered what little he brought (charger, notepad, keys), and quickly locked up the studio. The hallways of the company were barely lit, giving the whole place an unsettling vibe as Jae left the studio area. Technically, no one was supposed to in the main building this late at night… but it wasn’t uncommon to see trainees overexerting themselves, or instances like Jae’s of working too long. Plus there wasn’t any staff around to scold him. So where’s the actual trouble?

Everything was quiet as Jae made his way towards the exit. Every practice room and studio he passed, Jae spared a slight glance, just in case his eye caught on anything. It was weird for Jae to remember, but he was technically a senior to more than a few people at the company. It wouldn’t do well for him to ignore a trainee or junior who also was out this late. He’d caught Bang Chan one too many times pushing himself late at night. So Jae learned to be a little more aware of his surrounding.

Surprise surprise, Jae actually found something.

A studio at the very end of the hall, leaking a sliver of light across the wall and floor.

Jae took a deep breath and approached the door. He mentally prepared some lecture for whoever was there, maybe a couple jokes to break tension. Maybe he could laugh with them about being out just as late. Really, anything could happen as Jae pushed the door open and peeked inside.

Empty. Huh. That’s weird.

“Maybe someone forgot to lock up?” Jae wondered to no one. Or at least, he thought.

Jae heard a slightly gasp behind him. He turned, facing the entrance of the hallway, where a young boy stood, mouth gaped. Jae blinked a couple times, trying to register what he was seeing. A kid, dressed in a way too big hoodie, carrying… is that an Eevee? Like, a Pokémon plushie?

Jae recognized him. “Jisung?”

Jisung was frozen, barely visible from the stray studio light. Jae could make out how frightened he looked though.

Then the kid _shrieked_.

Jae jumped as the kid then bolted off somewhere down the hall, shoving past Jae and nearly knocking him down. He was left dazed for a moment.

“H-hey!”

Jae gave chase after Jisung, trying to keep an eye on him in the darkened hall. Jisung rounded a corner, Jae quickly following.

The chase was brief; Jisung had ran into a dance practice room and essentially cornered himself. Even still, Jae was wheezing. Jisung was looking wildly around the room and seemed to realize Jae stood between him and the exit.

“Ji… _Jisung_ ,” Jae huffed out and damn, he was out of shape. How did these kids have so much energy? “What… was that about? Why are you here so late?”

Jisung faced Jae, eyes wide and glassy, clutching the Eevee for dear life.

“Hyung,” the boy half-mumbled. “Scared me…”

“I’m sorry, kid,” Jae said, breath starting to even. “But you shouldn’t be out this late. Or scream and run off suddenly like that. You scared the hell out of me.”

Jae felt like a hypocrite, but at least he was a disaster adult that didn’t have things like dance practices. Jisung was a kid who couldn’t risk his health with staying awake all night and being busy all day.

Jisung remained silent, still hugging his Eevee, shaking slightly. Jae took a step closer to the boy.

“Jisung, are you okay?” Jae tried carefully. “You look more scared than me right now. And trust me, that’s pretty bad.”

“S-sorry.”

Jae stopped in his tracks.

“For running away… and, and yelling. It’s— it’s bad. I was bad. I’m sorry,” Jisung confessed, looking genuinely apologetic.

Something about Jisung’s speech sounded odd to Jae. Like, the way he was speaking was more like an actual child’s than a typical teenager’s. Jae wasn’t sure how to react. Something was clearly off with the boy, but Jae wasn’t exactly close to him.

“Do you want me to call your members, Jisung—”

“ _No_!” Jisung shouted suddenly, then flinched again. The brief panic wasn’t lost on Jae. “I’m sorry, don’t call them, please, they’ll, they’ll _hate_ me, they’ll think I’m _weird_ and, and…”

Jae finally got close enough to the kid to reach out and touch his shoulder. Jisung jumped at the contact and looked up at Jae. His eyes were still huge and wet, and it made Jae’s chest ache at the sight. The kid seemed so conflicted about something.

“Kid,” Jae spoke lowly. “I just wanna know what’s wrong. Okay? I won’t call your members. But I doubt they’d hate you for anything. Can you just tell me what’s up?”

Jisung kept staring at Jae before his face broke into the saddest expression Jae ever witnessed. It was like a kicked puppy. Jisung sniffled and a few tears threatened to slip from his eyes. Jae instinctively pulled the young boy into a hug, and Jisung broke. He grabbed onto Jae and sobbed, wailed, and uttered broken ‘ _I’m sorry_ ’s. Jae let him get it out of his system, awkwardly patting the kid’s hair and trying to shush him.

Jisung eventually calmed down, slowly dissolving into soft sniffles. Jae still held onto him just in case.

When Jisung finally pulled back, Jae sighed.

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong now, kiddo?”

Jisung looked down at his Eevee, face turning red, and said nothing. Jae almost gave up on the issue when Jisung mumbled something.

“What was that?”

“I’m… a little…” Jisung spoke again, a little louder, but still as embarrassed. “It, it means, when I get stressed or upset or overwhelmed, I act little… like a little kid.” He pulled at his Eevee’s ears, voice wobbling. “I act like a huge _baby_ and can’t even take care of myself, and I don’t mean to, hyung, I don’t, I try not to, and if the others knew they’d think I’m weird and, and kick me out and never speak to me—”

“Woah, woah, slow down, Jisung,” Jae interrupted. Too much info and insecure rambling. “So, you’re a little. And when you get stressed, you act like, uh ‘little’ to de-stress. Did I get that right?”

Jisung nodded after a moment of processing. Jae let out a breath in relief and smiled.

“Okay, that sounds simple enough.” Jae could think of a hundred different stress coping methods, and Jisung’s seemed relatively harmless in comparison.

Jisung then pouted at his words. Jae held in a gasp at how cute it made him look.

“It’s not simple, hyung, it’s weird, Jisung is weird for being a baby—”

Wait. “Jisung, do you feel little right now?”

Jisung clamped his mouth shut and his face flushed again.

Jae continued, worry overtaking him. “Is that why you’re out so late? By yourself?”

Jisung averted his gaze. He nodded, hesitantly.

“T-the others would think I’m weird… so I try to sneak out or be alone when I’m feeling little…”

Jae felt a surge of protectiveness well up in his chest. The thought of Jisung, a normally bright and happy teenager, wandering out at night when he was feeling especially childlike and helpless worried him. He could get lost, or hurt, or who knows what.

“That’s dangerous, Jisung. What if something happened while you were alone and little?”

Jisung looked startled at the idea. Clearly, the thought never crossed his mind.

“Jisung, Jisung didn’t mean…” His voice was getting uneven again. Jae reacted as fast as he could.

“I-it’s okay, Jisung. Nothing bad happened,” Jae comforted the kid with a couple head pets. “Just don’t do this alone again. You could seriously hurt yourself.”

“Okay, hyung…”

Jisung seemed to enjoy Jae petting his hair, relaxing and even smiling at the gesture. In turn, Jae grinned and kept stroking, until Jisung gave a wide yawn. His eyes and shoulders drooped immediately.

“M’Sleepy, Jae hyung…” Jisung said, rubbing his eyes with his spare hand.

“We should get you back to your dorm, kid,” Jae cooed and stood to his full height. The walk to the dorms wasn’t very far from the main company building. So Jae started heading out of the dance room, expecting Jisung to follow him—

“Up.”

Jae looked back at Jisung, who still looked half asleep and was now holding out his arms. Jae didn’t follow for a moment. Then it clicked.

Jae cleared his throat awkwardly. “Ah, sorry, Jisung, I don’t think I’m strong enough to carry you…”

Jisung’s arms fell in clear disappointment and Jae felt bad. He really had to get in shape. But Jisung was a grown teenager, so it wouldn’t be an easy feat regardless. Jisung evaluated what to do instead, then simply offered his hand.

Jae accepted to hold Jisung’s hand, with some hesitation. He looked between their now conjoined hands and Jisung’s expression to see if that’s what he wanted. The toothy grin on the kid’s face confirmed for Jae it was.

Jae chuckled. Jisung really was cute. “Let’s go home then.”

“Home,” Jisung echoed, happily following Jae’s lead out of the practice room.

_

The Stray Kids shared dorm wasn’t too far away from Day6’s, so the slight detour didn’t bother Jae at all. He silently wished it was longer so he could spend a little more time with Jisung, who was quickly growing comfortable around Jae.

The whole walk back, Jisung talked to Jae about his favorite things, like coloring or playing with his trusted Pokémon Eevee, which Jae found the cutest thing ever. He tugged on Jae’s hand, spoke with grand gestures, and giggled every few seconds. Jae was completely enraptured with little Jisung by the time they reached the dorm.

“Hyung,” Jisung was still bouncing excitedly on his heels. “Can we play? We’re home!”

“We are home, Jisung,” Jae lightly chuckled before kneeling in front of the boy. “But we can’t play tonight. I’m sorry. It’s late and we’re both tired.”

Jisung’s smile vanished and he stopped bouncing. “Oh. Hyung has to go.”

“Hyung does have to go,” Jae sadly agreed. “And Jisung needs to go to bed. I’m sure you’re very busy tomorrow with your group.”

Jisung looked heartbroken again, but thankfully didn’t cry. He mumbled a sad “Okay,” and let go of Jae’s hand.

Jae didn’t want to leave the kid while he was little. Jisung had been so scared of his members finding out, he didn’t want to be responsible for them finding out Jisung’s secret. So he thought of a plan.

“Jisung,” Jae addressed the boy sweetly, “do you have your phone?”

Jisung blinked before pulling out his iPhone and giving it to Jae. Jae offered Jisung to unlock it and the little didn’t respond. It was good Jisung had saved his thumbprint to open the phone up, at least.

Jae quickly saved his personal contact in Jisung’s phone and showed the boy. “See this? Now you can text or call me whenever you want.”

Jisung gasped in awe, quickly taking his phone back. “Whenever I want, hyung?”

Jae laughed at his reaction. “Yes, as long as we’re both not busy. But I want you to make me a promise, Jisung.”

Jisung nodded feverishly and waited for Jae to continue.

“You have to tell me when you’re feeling little, okay? If you don’t want to tell your members, at least tell me, and I’ll check it on you,” Jae finished and stood up fully. “Do you promise?”

“Jae hyung is going to be my caregiver?” Jisung was still gaping at Jae. Cute.

Jae assumed, based on the name, that that meant he’d be responsible for Jisung as a little. Which Jae was basically proposing anyway.

“Yes,” Jae ruffled Jisung’s hair. “I’ll be your caregiver. But you have to promise to tell me when you’re little!”

Jisung jumped up and down a couple times, clearly ecstatic, and held out a pinky. “I promise! I promise, Jae hyung!”

Jae sealed their agreement with a pinky promise before Jisung tackled Jae’s middle with a hug.

“Thank you so much, Jae hyung.”

Jae melted and hugged the boy back. “Sure thing, Jisung. Now you really should go to bed.”

Jisung nodded against Jae’s chest before pulling away. Jae would be lying if he said he wanted it to end there.

“Me and Eevee will go to bed!” Jisung held up his plushie again and opened the Stray Kids’ dorm door. “Make sure you do too, hyung!”

“Of course, Jisung. Sleep tight,” Jae hummed and offered a tiny wave to Jisung, who happily reciprocated as he shut the door.

Jae stood in front of the shut door for a moment longer before turning away. He really couldn’t process what had transpired tonight, but he was going to have to accept it.

‘ _Jisung is a little. I have to take care of him_ ,’ Jae mentally noted. At least that’d make his free time more interesting, if anything.

Day6’s dorm was quiet as Jae stepped out of his shoes, only a light from the kitchen left on for Jae’s return. The countertop had a few take-out boxes and bags that smelled divine. Jae figured this was his late dinner. He didn’t even care that it’d gone cold as he bit into a drumstick he dug out. Chicken wasn’t common, but it was delicious as ever.

Jae would’ve eaten much more than a single piece, but Jae didn’t find himself that hungry. So he packed up anything that was left and tossed it in the fridge.

The door creaked lightly as he entered the shared dorm bedroom. The snores of Younghyun were clear, but it was silent otherwise.

Jae settled on his bed, not bothering with his clothes, simply discarding his socks. As he laid back, a buzz and relit phone screen grabbed his attention. It was a text from an unknown contact. Jae swiped it open.

_xx-xxx-xxxx  
good night hyung!!!_

Attached was a selfie of Jisung, blanket pulled up to his nose, and Eevee visible by his cheek. Jae smiled to himself, and saved the boy’s contact.

_good night Jisung_

Jisung responded with a huge string of heart emojis. Jae chuckled lightly. _‘What a cute kid_.’

A pillow met the side of Jae’s head, knocking him out of his Jisung-happy-moment.

“Turn your phone off, Jae, holy shit,” Younghyun’s voice was deep and garbled from the other side of the bedroom.

“Go to bed, edgelord,” Jae retorted, but reluctantly clicked his phone off. He rolled over, finding a comfortable position, and tried to drift off.

His thoughts wandered to Jisung. He was very curious on the nature of ‘being little’, but didn’t want to disturb the kid from sleeping.

Using his blanket as a shield from Younghyun, Jae opened a web browser and begun his research. It’d be a while before he finally rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Jae establish a proper arrangement. Or, try to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got a lot more attention than I was anticipating. Thank you very much. I have more than a few ideas for this fic, and I’m happy to share them with you all. Please enjoy!

Jae’s head snapped up as a hand waved in his face. He had began dozing off again.

“How long did you stay out, Jae?” Younghyun, who was walking beside Jae, asked.

“I got back near two, I think,” Jae answered honestly. He didn’t mention his late-night detour, or the additional hours he was on his phone.

The two of them were making the daily trek to JYP, and more specifically, the cafeteria area. Sungjin, Wonpil, and Dowoon had earlier schedules then them, which Jae was more than okay with. He needed to sleep in a little.

Younghyun scoffed. “Well, don’t make it a habit. We can barely get you out of bed already.”

“Said the kettle to the pot, _Brian_ ,” Jae pouted. “How many nights have we had to drag you away from your angsty composition sessions?”

Younghyun blushed. “My songs aren’t angsty.”

“ _If you wanna hurt me, baby just hurt me_ ,” Jae mock-sang. “ _Just shoot me_!”

“It fit the theme we were going for, and you approved it!”

Jae laughed loudly at the offended look on Younghyun’s face, who could barely contain his own amusement. As the two of them reached the main building, they were both giggling.

“It is pretty angsty,” Younghyun managed between fits of laughter.

“You’re every edgy teenagers’ role model, man,” Jae playfully shoved his shoulder. Younghyun simply laughed more.

The new “organic cafeteria” JYP had opened recently was mostly empty as they arrived, save for a few trainees here or there. Every one of them bowed and scurried off as Jae and Younghyun passed them. They offered polite greetings in return.

Jae himself was fond of the café section, which reminded him of cafés in California. So he naturally dragged Younghyun into SoulCup first to get his daily tea.

(“A day doesn’t begin until you’ve had caffeine,” Jae once mused.

“Pretty sure you’re addicted,” Younghyun had countered. Jae couldn’t argue with him.)

Jae ordered his usual camomile blueberry tea and waited for Younghyun to order whatever he wanted. Then, like a good older member, Jae paid for them both and they stepped aside.

“Wonpil and I had some ideas for new songs,” Younghyun mentioned as they waited.

“Oh yeah? Gonna work on them today?” 

“Yep. Soon as he and Sungjin text me they’re out of vocal lessons, I’m gonna meet up with them.”

Jae hummed at that. “I’ll be sure to come by in a bit. While I have a free morning, though, I’m gonna chill.”

Younghyun smiled. “Sounds good. Dowoon has drum lessons ‘till the afternoon, so that works.”

As if on cue, their names were called by the barista and Younghyun’s phone pinged. Sure enough, Sungjin had texted their lessons were done.

“I’m out then,” Younghyun grabbed his coffee and slipped his phone in his pocket. “See ya, Jae.”

“Bye bye, Brian, have a good morning, even if I’m not there,” Jae dramatically lamented.

Younghyun scoffed, but waved, quickly heading off. Jae watched him go, sipping his tea, thoughts beginning to wander. Finding a comfy seat, Jae flopped into it with a sigh. Man, this tea was good.

Jae thought of messing around on his phone for a bit, maybe going on a walk, when a text popped up.

 _Han Jisung_ [Now]  
_hello_

Jaesat up a bit straighter.

_heya Jisung what’s up  
feeling better this morning?_

_oh I’m. good_  
_thank you for asking hyung_  
_and for last night, too_

Jisung started typing something, but seemed to be backtracking a bit. It was a full minute before he responded.

_are you free this morning hyung?_

_yep. I’m chilling in SoulCup_  
_need something?_

Jae hesitated for a moment but typed his next message.

_are you feeling little?_

_no, no hyung, I’m alright_  
_can we talk about um  
can I meet you and then we can talk about... last night?_

_sure Jisung_

_okay_  
_cool_  
_thanks hyung_  
_I’ll be there in a bit!!_

Jae slipped his phone back into his pocket and took a long sip of his tea. He hoped Jisung wouldn’t be too embarrassed about the whole ordeal. Jae had a better understanding of it, and wanted to ask him more about it personally.

He opened one of the tabs he had kept from the previous night: a blog post explaining ‘age regressors’ and ‘caregivers’ in basic terms. Jae’s initial searching had brought him to ‘age-play’, but given the... _adult_ implications, Jae figured Jisung wasn’t about  _that_.

Jae’s phone buzzed again.

_Han Jisung [Now]  
I’m here hyung_

It didn’t take Jae more than a couple seconds to locate Jisung. He was wearing a different hoodie, with the same fluffy blond hair peeking out, and had a backpack this time. He looked around, oblivious to Jae’s location. Jae raised an arm to catch his attention.

Jisung jumped slightly when he noticed Jae. He offered an awkward wave and hurried over. Jae rose from his rather comfy chair.

“Good, good morning, hyung,” Jisung stumbled out. Jisung was fidgeting with the strings of his hoodie, Jae noticed. “Thanks for... everything.”

“I didn't do that much,” Jae shrugged. “Just go you home safe and tried to listen...”

“Ah. Right.”

Neither said anything. The normally overly-comfortable Jae that would come out to break the awkwardness of situations like this decided to have a vacation. He didn’t know how to proceed.

“Hyung—”

“So, Jisung—”

Both cut themselves off. Jisung’s face was red and Jae mentally swore.

“ _Okay_ ,” Jae started again. “Jisung, do you wanna go somewhere else? Maybe some place more private?”

Jisung looked down, focusing on the hoodie strings again. “S-sure. We could go to the studio I use a lot...”

“Lead the way, then,” Jae attempted to smile as a comfort. It only made Jisung squeak when he looked back up. He really had to break this tension, somehow.

_

Most of the music studios available to the artists at JYP were mostly identical in set up and equipment. But Jisung seemed fond of the one Jae had found him using the previous night.

Being lead in, Jae could see how relaxed Jisung became instantly. Running his eyes and fingers over equipment, this was clearly his comfort zone. Jae took to closing the studio door behind him as Jisung settled in the studio’s computer chair.

“You must spend a lot of time here,” Jae commented, making himself comfortable on the small sofa.

“Oh yeah!” Jisung spun around, eyes bright. “Whenever I wanna write lyrics, or mess with a new melody, or-” He seemed to catch himself as he clamped his mouth shut, flushing.

Jae helped. “... When you regress?”

“Regress?” Jisung echoed.

“Yeah. I, uh, did the liberty of researching a bit on my own,” Jae said and rubbed his neck. “I know you called it being little. Age-regression is kind of the same thing. But, uh, more unintentional?”

“Oh.”

Jae wanted to kick himself.

“S-so, since I’m going to be your caregiver and all, how about we talk about what that means?"

Jisung shuffled a bit in his seat, pulling his knees up to his chest. It made him look even smaller. Jae drummed his fingers, hoping Jisung would say something. After another minute of agonizing silence, Jae was worried. “... Jisung? Are you alright?”

Jisung didn’t respond. Jae wasn’t sure what to do. If Jisung didn’t actually want Jae as a caregiver, he should tell Jae, right—

“M’sorry,” Jisung finally spoke. He let his legs fall back down and rubbed at his face. “I’m still tired. Comeback has been keeping keeping us all up late...”

Jisung reached for his backpack, setting it in his lap and looking through it. Curious, Jae tried to lean forward and see the contents.

“Supplies,” Jisung said before he giggled. Jae didn’t know what that meant. Until Jisung pulled out a familiar stuffed toy.

“Eevee,” Jae acknowledged. It made Jisung smile wider. Jae was starting to understand. “Oh. This bag is for when you feel little?”

Jisung nodded, bangs flopping in his face. He held out the Eevee for Jae, who hesitated in accepting it. It was very soft. Digging further into the bag, Jisung also pulled out a fluffy blanket and small rubber ring. Jae looked at in in confusion.

With no hesitation, Jisung bit onto the ring and nibbled at it. Jae had heard of Jisung being compared to a squirrel - and seeing him _teethe_ with puffy cheeks, Jae understood why.

Jae couldn’t help a surprised chuckle. “I thought you said you weren’t feeling little, Jisung?”

“Jisung wasn’t. Too nervous. But hyung made me relax,” Jisung was still understandable with the chewing. Jae figured it was an idle thing, like leg bouncing or nail biting. “Jisung wants to trust hyung.”

Oh, Jae was melting internally. Little Jisung really was like a young kid. Young _er_ , anyway.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Jae beamed. It made Jisung giggle again, and Jae seriously wanted to cry at how cute he was.

“What do you like to do, Jisung? Hyung wants to understand you better,” he urged Jisung to speak. The boy seemed more than happy and lit up.

“Play! Pretend, and tag, and, and, um,” Jisung frowned then, looking serious in thought. “Jisung doesn’t get to play much... Sometimes with my members, but they don’t really know when they do...”

The idea of a sweet kid like Jisung always by himself in this state saddened Jae. But the idea of Jisung intentionally hiding this side of himself around his members, still wanting to play around with them and be cared for _broke_ Jae’s _heart_.

So, he smiled instead of letting it show. “Can hyung play with Jisung?”

Jisung gaped adorably before his face broke into a huge smile. He even bounced in his seat. “Hyung can! Please, hyung! Can we play?”

“Of course, kid. Hyung is here to play whenever you want.”

“ _Really?_ ”

Little Jisung was the cutest thing Jae had ever seen, he decided.

“Yep. Like I said yesterday, if you are ever feeling little, you can tell me, and I’ll keep you entertained and cared for.”

Jae was feeling rather proud of himself. It shouldn’t be that hard to occasionally spend time with Jisung so he could de-stress. It would probably be good for them both, too. No worries of scheules or practices. No real obligations. Just a little and his caregiver. Jae found himself smiling at the thought. _Jisung’s caregiver_.

Jisung hiccuped suddenly, and Jae blinked back to attention. Jisung's eyes were shiny and wet, and his lip wobbled. Uh oh.

“Hyung is so _nice_ to Jisung,” the boy managed out, voice on the brink of breaking. Jae panicked. Crying wasn’t good. Even if they were happy tears. Were they happy tears? Regardless.

“Jisung, look!” Jae’s voice cracked as he held up the Eevee plushie again. “Eevee and hyung want to play with you! What do you want to play?”

Jisung seemed to forget his tears in an instant. “Jisung wants to play trainers!”

Jae internally sighed as the crisis was averted. “How do we play trainers?”

Jisung started a whole animated speech about pretending to be Pokémon trainers. Jae nodded at every explanation, even making the Eevee nod occasionally.

Though the studio wasn’t that big, Jae tried to make do with the space provided. He figured somewhere like Day6’s apartment would be better to use for watching Jisung while he was little. That’d take some coordinating. Jae could manage, though. Probably.

As long as Jisung was happy and stress free, he’d make the effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter! I know it was mostly setup, but the next one will be a proper "Jae-and-Jisung playdate". I have a few more ideas, such as maybe introducing Jisung to other littles like him (or specifically, one other I had in mind (and no, they won't be a SKZ member, sorry!)), soI hope you all enjoy that as well. Thank you again!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae actually does some caregiving.

Jae doesn’t realize how messy Day6 is as a whole until he’s forced to clean up after them.

It’s an important day, and Jae can’t have the apartment looking... like it does. Shirts and pants are discarded about, the kitchen is filthy with days worth of dirty dishes and a full garbage can, he keeps finding crumbled up papers and wads of paper under the couch and around the floor... Were they _seriously_ this messy?

Jae huffs, lifting the third basket of dirty clothes and carrying it towards the washing machine. Thankfully, he doesn’t have to hold his breath this time.

Today, Jisung is going to come over. It’d been about a week since Jae had last hung out with the kid, though they have been texting. Jisung was wrapped up in rehearsals and practices and writing sessions, and Jae always checked on him between his own schedules. It was a rather nice friendship, if Jae was being honest. Jisung was a surprisingly mature and deep kid when he wanted to be. It made Jae feel like a proud senior. Jisung had his vulnerabilities, of course. Feeling insecure about his place in his group, worrying about his members and his fans. Every conversation shows Jae how genuine Jisung is. It makes Jae even more protective of him.

Especially when the boy is hesitant in taking care of himself.

 _Han Jisung_  
_hey hyung, are you free tomorrow?_

_I have practice in the morning_   
_after that I am though  
what’s up?_

_could we  
hang out?_

_do you want to destress?_

_[•••]  
yes hyung_

_you don’t have to feel shy about asking  
we can hang out and you can be little_

_thank you_

_no problem kid  
meet me at my dorm in the afternoon_

_okay!! see you then hyung!!_

For the sake of Jisung, Jae is willing to put up with anything.

“God, do _none_ of you guys know how to do your own laundry? _Oh my god is that mold_.”

 _For Jisung_.

_

 

The apartment is as spotless as Jae is going to get it when he hears a knock at the door.

Jae shouldn’t feel nervous, but he still does. He doesn’t want Jisung to be uncomfortable with the situation, or the apartment, or with him. Jae has already seen the other side to Jisung, so there shouldn’t be anything to hide. But that anxiety still looms over him.

He opens the door to find Jisung dressed warmly and carrying his backpack in his arms.

“Hi, Jae hyung!”

“Heya, Jisung,” Jae’s voice is on the verge of cracking. “Come on in. You can leave your shoes, uh, right here.”

Jisung’s eyes are shining as he’s lead into the dorm. He looks like he’s discovered Nirvana. Jae’s pretty sure Stray Kids’ shared dorm is nicer, but allows the kid to be a little starstruck.

Jae chuckles. “Is it really that impressive?”

Jisung looks straight at Jae, a giant smile on his face. “Seungmin is going to be so jealous.”

Jae busts out laughing. “Oh my god, you’re precious, Jisung.”

Jisung keeps smiling, a slight flush to his face. He really was.

The two of them finally settle in the living room. Jisung makes himself comfortable on the couch, still hugging his backpack. Jae really doesn’t know how to proceed.

“Are you hungry?” Jae tries first. “I could make lunch. Pretty sure we have some rice and kimchi left.”

“That sounds good, Jae hyung.”

“Right. Well, um. I’ll be right back.”

“Okay.”

Jae shuffles to the kitchenette and digs in fridge for the aforementioned leftovers. He’s glad to find them still in tact, and even a couple spare eggs. Score.

Jae isn’t the best cook, but he knows how not to starve himself. He pulls out a couple pans and lays everything on the countertop.

“Jisung!” Jae calls out as he starts the stove. “Are you allergic to anything?”

“No, hyung!”

“Okay! It shouldn’t be that long. You can watch TV if you want, or... anything, really.”

“Okay, hyung!”

There’s a noise of the TV turning on, and Jae gets to work. He hums as he cooks, swaying around the kitchen, frying rice and kimchi and eggs in separate pans. Soon, the kitchen smells divine. Jae’s feeling pretty satisfied.

“Hyung?”

Jae jumps a foot in the air, scrambling to not drop the vegetable oil in his hands. He turns around to face Jisung, who’d entered the kitchen at some point.

“H-hey, Jisung. Shit, you scared me.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, hyung...” Jisung looks guilty, and Jae notices he’s pulled up his hood. The hoodie... has floppy rabbit ears. And a whole bunny-motif. It makes Jisung look even cuter, and smaller.

From the ears, to his demenor, Jae figures Jisung was fully regressed. It warms Jae a little to think Jisung was already that comfortable around him.

“No worry, hyung is just a scaredy cat, hahah. What’s up, kiddo?”

Jisung shifts a little, looking at his feet for a second. “Can... I help, hyung? Cook?”

Jae blinks. Looks between the stove of half-prepared food and the shy kid. Blinks again. He’s really not sure what Jisung could help with. Plus something could very well go wrong if he’s feeling little...

“Sure!”

Jisung’s smile wipes away all of Jae’s doubts.

Jisung is quick to stand right beside Jae in anticipation.

“Alright, so,” Jae scans the stove, “we could use some onions and garlic for more flavor. And soy sauce. Does that sound good?”

Jisung nods, rabbit ears flopping with the motion.

Jae retrieves the additional ingredients and the cut-ware needed. He places a glove of garlic on a cutting board, and Jisung watches with fascination and Jae cuts it into smaller parts.

“Can I try, hyung?” Jisung voices after a moment.

Jae stares at the cutting knife in his hand. “Ah, n-no, Jisung, sorry, you could get hurt...” Jisung deflates at that, and Jae thinks fast. “But, if you want, you could measure some sauce for me?”

“I can do that!” Jisung exclaims. Jae scoots over the bottle of soy sauce and a plastic measuring cup. He points to the half way mark on the side.

“Fill to here. Be careful not to spill any.”

Jisung makes an excited noise akin to a squeal. Jae melts again at Jisung’s cuteness.

He focuses on his own task, dicing the garlic and half an onion he found, scrapping it all into the rice pan. He stirs and stirs until everything looks even, and the smell is even more alluring. The kimchi sizzles delectably as well. Not a bad job so far.

“ _Oh_ —!”

A clatter followed by a _shattering noise_ makes Jae jump out of his skin. The floor around Jae’s slippered feet turns dark and is now covered in glass shards. He looks, panicked, to see a round-eyed Jisung frozen, hands grabbing at nothing in the air.

“I-I’m, I’m sorry,” Jisung says shakily. “Sl-slipped...”

Jae reacts in an instant. With no regard for the food or himself, he wraps his arms around Jisung’s torso and lifts him, carrying the boy as best as he can out of the kitchen. It’s more like an awkward waddle, and Jisung naturally clings to Jae as he does this.

Jae isn’t strong by any means. Carrying a nearly fully grown teenager should be close to impossible for him. Yet it doesn’t stop his “noodle arms and chicken legs” (Wonpil’s words, not his) from carrying Jisung.

When Jae sets Jisung down in the center of the living room, the boy is hiccuping, and blinking away tears.

“Hey, hey, are you okay?” Jae soothes, rubbing the boy’s shoulders. “Are you hurt? Did the glass cut you?”

“ _No_ ,” Jisung wobbles out. “Jisung broke the bottle. Ji-Jisung messed up and ruined hyung’s kitchen.”

“Hey, it was an accident. Accidents happen. It’s just soy sauce. Are you sure you aren’t hurt?”

Jisung sniffles and nods, and Jae sighs in relief. Jae wipes at Jisung’s cheeks, whose sniffling lessens.

“Now,” Jae softly says, “let’s clean up and eat, okay?”

Jisung nods again, and returns the smile, if only a little.

_

 

“Try this one, hyung!”

Jae and Jisung are sitting at the small table in Day6’s dorm, seats pushed close together. They had run out of kimchi, eating it quickly, leaving a bunch of leftover-leftover rice. So Jae thought of an old game he used to play with his sister.

Jisung holds out a spoon of rice, topped with a sauce Jae didn’t recognize. Jae doesn’t hesitate in letting Jisung feed it to him as he keeps his eyes shut.

The “finding random things in the fridge to try with rice” game. Truly, a passtime Jae missed. And regretted. Especially considering Jisung had poured _chili sauce_ onto this spoonful of rice.

Jae gags, grabbing his glass and downing the whole thing. Jisung giggles and claps in pure glee. Every round so far has been like this so far. Jae being forced to ensure horrible taste combinations and pain for the sake of keeping the kid entertained.

Wiping his mouth, Jae turns to half-glare at Jisung. “Want me dead, I see.” Jisung just keeps giggling.

Jae scans the table for some low form of revenge. He can’t be _cruel_ to the kid, per say. 

“Here, your turn, Jisung,” Jae says. Jisung shuts his eyes and keeps giggling as Jae pours his chosen weapon on a spoon of rice. Jisung opens his mouth and engulfs the spoon when Jae holds it to his mouth.

Jisung’s eyes shoot open. “ _Chocolate_!”

Jae expects Jisung to gag, but the kid only tugs Jae’s arm for another bite. Jae can only laugh and oblige, giving Jisung a second helping of chocolate-rice. It _really_ doesn’t look good. Jisung’s eagerness says otherwise.

Jisung’s eagerness proves too much, though, as his arm catches on the chocolate syrup bottle.

Neither can react before the chocolate bottle tips over and spits excess chocolate in surprise. Jisung flinches and shields himself, only for his bunny hoodie sleeve to take the damage. Jae stands the bottle back up and turns back to see Jisung staring at the sleeve, horrified.

“It’s alright, it’s just chocolate,” Jae reassures. “I even know how to get the stains out of your jacket—”

“ _Min’s_ jacket.”

“Huh?”

“This is Min- _Minho’s_ jacket,” Jisung manages. “Jisung borrowed it. Minho lets Jisung borrow things, because Minho is the nicest and bestest. And, and Jisung  _ruined_ it. Min’s gonna ha- _hate Jisung_ —”

Jisung’s sensitivity is still a surprise to Jae. Always jumping to the worst conclusion as he voices his insecurities and fears. It makes Jae wonder how much of this he bottles up during his everyday life.

“Oh, Jisung, it isn’t ruined. Plus it was an accident. Minho would understand,” Jae keeps his voice warm. Jisung keeps staring up at him, lip jutting out and eyes wet yet again. “But I know a way to get the stains out. You wanna do that?”

Jisung nods, holding out his arms. Jae examines the stains, which thankfully aren’t that big, before he stands. He takes one of Jisung’s hands and leads him towards the laundry room. It isn’t really a room, more like a closet that happens to have the washer and dryer. A basket of still-wet clothes Jae had done earlier sits on top of the dryer.

“Alright, Jisung, may I see Minho’s jacket?”

“Can’t hyung see it right now?” Jisung asks, sounding completely serious. It makes Jae giggle.

“Yes, hyung can, but hyung needs to get it wet to clean the chocolate,” Jae clarifies.

“Oh! Okay, hyung,” Jisung understands and starts to pull the hoodie over his head. He gets stuck momentarily, and Jae is about to help, when he frees himself and looks rather proud. He holds out the jacket, a little hesitant in letting it go when Jae takes it.

Jae pops open the washing machine and lets it fill slightly with water. Jisung watches with interest as Jae soaks just the sleeve in cold water, reaching for the detergent and a nearby rag.

 _Soak. Soap. Dab. Soak,_ Jae’s mother’s voice rings in his head. Just one of the many useful tricks she’d taught him living at home. He mutters the order over and over, Jisung watching his every move.

Soon enough, any trace of the chocolate sauce is gone. Jae lifts the hoodie out of the water and rings the sleeve. Still damp, he presents it to Jisung. Jisung gasps in awe.

“Where’d you learn how to do that, hyung?” Jisung asks, turning over the sleeve in disbelief.

“My mom taught me everything I needed to know to live in my own,” Jae beams at the thought of his mom. “It really comes in handy, the simple things.”

Jisung is quiet for a moment. His hand runs down the hoodie sleeve.

“Does hyung... miss his family? They’re far away, aren’t they?”

Jae shifts a little. It’s an honest question. “Yeah. I miss them all the time. I visit California whenever I get the chance, but, yeah. It’s hard not to.”

Jisung shrinks into himself. He plays with the hoodie sleeve, focusing intently on it. Jae gives him time.

“Jisung... misses his family a lot, too.” Jisung then admits. “Jisung has his members, and fans, and people like Jae hyung to keep Jisung happy but... I miss my parents.”

The tonal shift isn’t lost on Jae. He softens.

“Jisung, it’s normal to miss them. Especially with how young you are.”

“I know,” Jisung sighs. “Everyone misses their families. I can’t imagine how you, or Chan hyung, or Felix must feel. Mine aren’t nearly as far away.”

Jae rests his hand on top of Jisung’s. “Kid. It’s no competition. We all get homesick. Even if home is one mile away, or a hundred miles away.”

Jisung cracks a grin. “Meters, Jae hyung.”

“I’m American, leave my weird measuring system alone.”

Jisung laughs lightly at him.

“But I’m serious. You’re allowed to miss your family,” Jae continues. “You could always call them up. Or talk to your members about this. There are people here for you.”

“... Yeah. Thanks, Jae hyung.”

“I’m here to help, kiddo. Remember that,” Jae says and ruffles Jisung’s hair.

Jisung’s eyes shine with admiration as he looks at Jae. “I will.”

“Good. Now let’s clean up a bit, alright?”

“Okay!”

_

 

“Thank you for this, Jae hyung,” Jisung straightens his backpack straps on his shoulders. “It really helped. You’re a good caregiver.”

Jae feels proud of himself at the praise.

“No problem, Jisung. I’m here for you,” Jae clasps his hands together. “Don’t be afraid to text or call for anything. And for when you need to regress and get away from everything.”

“Okay, Jae hyung.”

“I mean it,” Jae jokingly warned. “Even just to chat. I’ll help how I can.”

“I know. You’re the best, hyung,” Jisung says. “Honest.”

“Damn right I’m the best. Now hurry along so you don’t worry your bandmates.”

Jisung throws Jae a wave, trekking away from Day6’s dorm, smile stuck on his face. Jae keeps an eye on him until he rounds a corner, then Jae stands in the doorway to collect his thoughts.

He’d had fun. Both Jisung and himself. That was good. Caregiving seemed good for the both of them. None of their usual worries, just whatever mess Jisung happens to make. Jae didn’t mind the messes. Or Jisung. He was a good kid.

A buzz from Jae’s pocket makes him dig out his phone. Texts fill the screen.

_I’m Drum [Now]  
jae hyung, sungjin hyung said to stop ignoring his texts_

Jae scrolls a bit more.

_Papa Bear [5 Minutes Ago]  
Don’t ignore me Park Jaehyung._

_Papa Bear [9 Minutes Ago]  
Jae?_

_Papa Bear [13 Minutes Ago]_   
_Hey Jae, we need you at the practice room, I thought up some new chords I wanted us both to try._

Jae starts pulling on his shoes and grabs a pair of keys. Back to the every day life of Jae, then.

He thinks of Jisung, and washing clothes, and chocolate rice as he runs to meet his bandmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Me, realizing three chapter later I can reply to comments anonymously: oops~~
> 
> Thank you for all the kind words and support on this, it makes me very happy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next will most likely be from Jisung’s POV, so I hope you’ll enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s been acting weird. His members notice.

“Han Jisung, if you don’t get out of that bed _right now_ , I will _force_ you out of it.”

“Hnng, five more minutes,” Jisung groans, pulling the covers over his eyes.

“You said five minutes ten minutes ago,” Woojin sounds tired already. “Come on, we have practice.”

“Excessive force is required! Allow me,” Minho chimes in again.

Jisung distinctly feels hands wrap around his ankles, and before he can react, his entire body is pulled from the bed. He yells just as he thumps against the bedroom floor, body in pain.

“Minho hyung, _why_. I thought we were friends.”

“No time for sentiments, Ji, we have so much to do today!”

Jisung sends an unimpressed look up at Woojin.

Woojin shrugs. “I think he downed the entire coffee pot this morning.”

“Fantastic.”

It’s just your average morning with Stray Kids. Chan is running around the dorm, waking everyone with the help of Woojin and a very caffeinated Minho. Jeongin mangages to walk from his room to the living room couch before curling back up and nodding off. Seungmin and Felix are hogging the bathroom, playfully shoving one another and joking around, while Hyunjin complains loudly about how he has to shower. Changbin is rummaging through the kitchen for breakfast, still looking half asleep.

Yep. An average morning indeed.

_Ding!_

Except Jisung’s mornings have changed with the inclusion of one tiny detail.

_Jae Hyung^2  
morning Jisung_

_good morning hyung!  
did you sleep well?_

Jisung spends a good fraction of his morning with his nose in his phone, texting Jae. He hasn’t told any of his members about his sudden friendship with their senior labelmate, as it would lead to questions. Questions Jisung wasn’t quite ready to be asked.

This morning is no different, as Chan begins speaking aloud the day’s plans. Any member awake enough to pay attention listens to their leader, while the others keep rubbing their eyes and prioritizing cereal choices. Jisung, all the while, is happily texting away.

 _yeah, we have vocal and dance practice basically all day_  
_are you busy too hyung?_

 _yep_  
got some compositions to finalize, tour dates to discuss  
oh yeah we’re going on tour soon  
_don’t let that slip okay?_

 _I promise!_  
_touring must be so fun  
I hope we get to go on tour one day_

_I’m sure you’ll get to Jisung  
I gotta go know. ttyl! hmu if anything happens_

_okay! have a good practice hyung_

“Yo! Earth to Jisung?”

Jisung startles as someone calls after him, drawing his phone close to him. Protectively. Felix is staring at him with a confused expression. Jisung’s ears feel hot.

“Come on, we’re heading out,” Felix says as if repeating himself.

“Oh! Right, coming!” Jisung replies. He hurries after his members, who have all gathered by the dorm door, and quickly joins a conversation with Minho and Changbin. Jisung rhythmically drums his fingers on his phone, now hid away in his jacket pocket, as a sort of comfort.

Jisung doesn’t catch the exchange between Felix and Chan as the nine rookie idols exit.

_

 

Jisung is writing line after line of rap lyrics when Chan suddenly speaks up.

“So, Jisung. Is everything alright with you?”

The question catches Jisung off guard. He looks up from his lyric book, pencil now still, and sends Chan a weird look.

“Why do you ask?”

Currently, it’s just the two of them in Chan’s personal favorite studio. They’d been revising lyrics and song compositions for the last half hour. Changbin had been with them, initially, but after a short while he decided to head to the dance practice room some of the others to get some help on choreo.

Jisung then realizes everyone else was probably still in vocal practice.

Chan shifts a bit in his chair. “You’ve seemed a bit out of it lately. Like you’re distracted by something.”

Jisung’s hands feel cold. They were on to him. He quickly shoves that thought away. No, they couldn’t _know_. But they were suspicious. Concerned. Jisung has been so distracted with Jae and his regressing, he hadn’t even realized that he’d been acting strange around his own members.

“You know you can talk to us, Ji.”

Chan looks so soft in his eyes it hurts. He’s always been sensitive and understanding with everyone — that’s what makes him a good leader. He cares about them all, cares about _Jisung_.

“I-it’s nothing, Chan hyung, I swear,” Jisung tries to sound reassuring, but the trip over his own words is obvious. This is what Jisung had been so afraid of. The hiding. The lying. Brushing off his members’ worries about him. It was a big reason he never even wanted to regress at all.

“Please be honest with me.”

 _I can’t_. Jisung could never be honest about this. He wanted to be honest with everyone, with Chan, but he was so afraid of what they’d think and do when they _knew_.

“I made a new friend recently.”

A half truth. Jisung wants to be honest, but is afraid. So he should at least come clean about talking to Jae, if not about the circumstances around their friendship.

“A friend?” Chan’s worried expression is replaced with the brightest smile. It’s the kind that always comforts Jisung. “Really? Jisung, that’s great! Who’s your new friend?”

A cough sneaks its way up Jisung’s throat. Now or never. “... Jae sunbaenim.”

“Day6’s Jae?”

Jisung nods, eyes cast downward. “He checks in on me from time to time. He got worried for my health after finding me in the studio late at night, and we kept talking. That’s why I’ve been on my phone a lot more.”

Jisung isn’t lying. He tries to tell himself that. He’s just covering a few parts of the truth. Yet, the guilt that weighs in his stomach is still there. He wishes it didn’t.

Chan is positively beaming when he looks back up, unaware of Jisung’s inner turmoil. “That’s so kind of Jae hyung. He always was a nice guy.”

Jisung murmurs in agreement. He was beyond kind to Jisung. Chan finally lets out a sigh of relief, leaning back in his desk chair.

“I’m glad you have another hyung looking out for you, Jisung,” Chan looks much more at ease. Jisung makes himself return a smile 

“Thank you, Chan hyung.”

His stomach is in knots the rest of their practice. Every time Chan speaks up, Jisung forces down the urge to flinch. The panicked, still scared part of his brain expects Chan to pry more about Jae, or to give an indication he somehow knows more than he lets on, but Jisung gets nothing. Just asks for Jisung’s opinion on a beat, or verse, and Jisung tries to stay focused enough to give proper answers.

The clock on his phone reads 2:34PM. He’s not going to make it through the day.

_

 

_Jae hyung  
hyung_

_Jisung?_  
_is everything okay?_

 _no_  
_I mean_  
_kind of_  
_I just need hyung_  
_I’m sorry_

 _hey hey it’s okay_  
_meet me at my dorm and we can talk okay?  
_

_okay_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter!! I swear the next chapter will be much longer. Exciting things are coming.  
> Agsjdgdjdbdj when did this fic get so many hits, I cry. Thank you for enjoying it!! I promise to update it more this year, hold me to that, your comments give me life <33  
> Next chapter teaser: _someone_ learns about Jisung. So look forward to that!! I promise it won’t take me three months this time.


End file.
